


Grief Therapy

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack have a unique way of coping after Daniel's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> For seldear
> 
> Warning! Warning! Bad fic ahead!
> 
> Mwahahahahaha!
> 
> Not for the kiddies; adults scenes ahead. And really, it's not to be taken seriously--at all.

GRIEF THERAPY

 

“Daniel’s dead.” 

Jack O’Neill wasn’t an uncaring man, so when his second-in-command’s brilliant cerulean eyes clouded over with tears, he murmured, "Come here," and pulled her into his arms. Protocol be damned, he could use a hug himself. Sam sobbed softly into his shoulder and he cuddled her closer, burying his face in her neck. 

Daniel’s unexpected heart-failure, caused by his withdrawal from Shyla’s damned sarcophagus, had filled Jack with a soul-numbing despair. Life just wasn’t fair and why did the good always die young? Jack could feel unshed tears pricking at his eyes and he tightened his arms around the slender woman who was crying her heart out against his shoulder.

Jack took a deep breath and nuzzled his nose in Sam’s golden blonde hair. She smelled good…she smelled damn good. He shifted experimentally, marveling at the soft—yet marvelously firm—curves of the woman pressed so tightly against him. He took in another deep breath and carefully let one of his hands (that had been rubbing her back in a manner really meant only to soothe) travel slowly down her back until it rested against her ass. 

“Sir?” She sighed softly, wriggling her hips slightly against him, which caused a not completely unexpected surge of blood to his groin.

Prudently deciding that the currently deserted hallway at the SGC wasn’t the best place to be feeling up his second-in-command, Jack skillfully maneuvered them into a convenient storage closet. Kicking the door shut behind him; he momentarily released Sam and locked the door. Even with her sapphire eyes pink from tears, Jack realized anew just how gorgeous and hot his beautiful Captain was. 

Her lower lip quivered and Jack pulled her back into his arms. Sam murmured happily, though her voice was plaintive when she spoke, her lips moving warmly against his throat. “Why did he have to die?”

Men had died before under his command and Jack hadn’t understood it any better then than he did now. “I don’t know Sam.” Jack slid his hand back down to her ass and squeezed gently. “I guess he was just too good for this world.”

Sam lifted her head off his shoulder and gazed up at him, her luminescent azure eyes filled with sadness and adoration. “We should live each day as if it were our last, to honor Daniel’s memory.”

Jack caressed her cheek gently. “He’d like that, I know.”

“And I know just what we can do!” they both said simultaneously.

Jack didn’t need anymore encouragement and evidently neither did Sam, their mouths meeting in a frenzied—and long denied—kiss. Backing her up against the wall, Jack tugged her T-shirt free from her BDU pants, his large hand slipping underneath to slide up her slender ribs until he cupped one perky breast. She gasped slightly and he smiled against her lips when she boldly reached down and caressed his burgeoning manhood. 

In mere minutes and amidst a tangle of clothing, Jack easily lifted Sam against the wall, her strong legs wrapping around him. _Yes,_ Jack decided hazily, seating himself firmly in her silky and oh-so-tight depths, her cries of ecstasy ringing in his ears; _there was no better way for him and Sam to deal with their grief than to go at it like bunnies._

THE END


End file.
